Digimon Last Hope
by davikyuubi
Summary: Historia acerca de un grupo de digimons aliados con los humanos que tratan de detener la dominación completa de los demon lords con una resistencia llamada Hope Revolution


**Digimon last hope**

**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado ya 20 años desde que todos los caballeros reales habían sido derrotados a excepción de Alphamon el cual había sido atrapado por un poderoso conjuro que lo mantenía al margen de la situación; los niños elegidos habían sido derrotados y algunos brutalmente asesinados y el único grupo de resistencia ante este nuevo régimen de los demon lords era llamado hope revolution la cual comprendía los dioses olímpicos restantes y pocos jóvenes elegidos que habían sobrevivido a la masacre de los demonios oscuros que ahora eran comandados por belphemon el cual buscaba fervientemente a la última pieza de los demon lords para el total dominio del Digimundo que había sido destruida y encerrada en los confines del viejo castillo de la orden de los caballeros reales: Lucemon su líder.

En la resistencia en esos momentos se estaba debatiendo como lograr destruir a los demon lords con tantas bajas que habían sufrido últimamente, su gran estratega medievaldukemon había muerto en batalla y trataban de encontrar alguna táctica para destruir a uno de los más poderosos demon lords: beelzebumon; con los únicos 5 digimons de nivel mega que quedaban en la armada y con los niños elegidos entrenando arduamente para alcanzar esta etapa, la resistencia prueba una última jugada, poner al mando a Omegamon un gran amigo y considerado hermano de medievaldukemon que aunque tenía métodos y estrategias casi suicidas, casi siempre lograba vencer con su táctica, pero eso no era por lo que no se arriesgaban a elegirlo antes, si no porque en el pasado lo habían encontrado como un digimon neutral que no estaba de acuerdo con ningún bando y que solo se había unido al hope revolution porque le ofrecían un gran puesto cuando ellos logren recuperar el control del Digimundo y retomar la paz en este.

-Debemos apresurarnos-decía apolomon un tanto intranquilo mientras observaba los mapas que había mandado a hacer a sus tropas sobre la región donde se encontraban peleando.

-Tranquilícese un poco apolomon-sama- decía Omegamon mientras examinaba el terreno y decía.- Si atacamos primero por el flanco izquierdo a la armada de beelzebumon lo tomaremos por sorpresa, solo sabe atacar de frente y nunca busca flancos defensivos.

-Pero para hacer esto deberemos retenerlos en el frente y eso es algo muy arriesgado y con lo que perderemos muchos digimons para poder soportar una tropa tan grande y poderosa como lo es la de beelzebumon- Le respondía Neptunmon bastante disgustado por el loco y suicida plan de Omegamon-, si lo que buscas es matarnos a todos lo conseguirás con esa barbarie y pensándolo bien seguro ese es tú plan verdad.

-Hemos discutido eso muchas veces ya.-decía Minervamon bastante enfadada con Neptunmon por su desvió del tema y su desconfianza en su estratega.- Cuantas veces nos ha demostrado ya Omegamon que es de confianza en especial a ti Neptunmon, ¿O acaso has olvidado las 3 veces que te ha salvado la vida?

-Por favor señores somos dioses olímpicos no peleemos entre nosotros, debemos mantenernos firmes.- dijo apolomon tomando la palabra y tratando de tranquilizar la discusión que se presentaba siempre entre Neptunmon y Minervamon.

-¿Cómo va el progreso de los niños y sus digimons Knightmon?- preguntó Omegamon un tanto preocupado por el tema

-Señor 2 de los 5 elegidos han alcanzado su cuerpo perfecto con sus digimons uno se mantiene en el nivel campeón pero el más pequeño no logra avanzar del nivel novato.- dijo el Knightmon mientras hacia una pronunciada reverencia ante el caballero blanco.- Señor como sabrá el quinto elegido ya ha alcanzado el nivel mega y espera sus órdenes.

-Bien es un poco alentador saber que 3 de ellos si han logrado progresar según lo previsto.- manifestó el digimon de capa blanca con roja mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la sala.- De acuerdo informales que mañana iré a entrenarlos personalmente, no queremos que su poder se desperdicie.

La reunión de los 4 digimons se prolongó durante toda la mañana tarde y noche hasta que se resolvió que se efectuaría el ataque en 3 días y con el plan que había propuesto Omegamon con unos ligeros cambios, además que todos los digimons pesados o con ataques frontales y directos se concentrarían primero como Greymon y weregarurumon adelante y que los digimons con poderes a larga distancia tales como sagitarimon y rizegreymon se mantendrían atrás para dar el primer golpe, cuando apolomon diera la señal Neptunmon atacaría por el flanco izquierdo y cuando este ingresando Omegamon atacaría por la retaguardia y Minervamon por el flaco derecho terminando así la batalla llegando al centro donde estaría beelzebumon, su plan era arriesgado pero debía funcionar así que Omegamon se despidió de los dioses olímpicos y se retiro al centro de mando donde se encontraban los chicos elegidos, ahí busco un cuarto que era asignado exactamente para él y ahí se acostó y se quedo pensando.

-Vaya mañana veré a esos niños, y pensar que tan pequeños y ya van a enfrentar la guerra tan temprano en sus cortas vidas.-dijo el blanco y alto digimon para sí mismo mientras trataba de dormir y se giraba y giraba en la cama, después de 2 horas pensando y pensando el caballero blanco logro quedarse dormido al fin.

A la mañana siguiente Omegamon se levanto y se fue a desayunar pero en el comedor apenas y le hecho un ojo a la comida y se fue al campo donde entrenaba todos los días con su amigo medievaldukemon en el pasado… antes de que el pereciera en batalla claro.

Comenzó con sacar la espada del brazo derecho que tenía la cara de Wargreymon, practico blandiendo su espada en el aire mientras su capa de color blanca se elevaba y caía con cada fino movimiento de su brazo y mientras los digimons de alrededor se preguntaban que hacía el solo continuaba asestando golpes en el aire sin decir una sola palabra; por fin después de 4 horas de golpear en el aire el digimon se detuvo y se fue sin decir nada solo se le vio soltando una lagrima de recuerdo mientras su espada regresaba a la cabeza de Wargreymon otra vez.

Caminó por los pasillos de aquel lugar y encontró a apolomon el cual estaba en ese momento entrenando a sus tropas de artillería pesada, lo saludo con la mano y siguió caminando mientras se acercaba al punto de reunión con los elegidos donde Knightmon debía haberles informado, vio a los elegidos ahí concentrados ahí hablando animadamente y riendo juntos, a diferencia de sus digimons los cuales a no se reían como sus tamers se veían muy desconcertados y preocupados por la proximidad de la guerra; Omegamon se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente pidiendo atención por parte de los chicos haciendo notar que se encontraba allí.

-Se-señor "Megamon".-dijo uno de los chicos bastante asustado que no pudo pronunciar bien el nombre del blanco paladin digimon y por lo cual se desespero aun más.

El chico era un poco bajo y con cabello rojizo llamado Esteban, miro a sus amigos en busca de ayuda y con suerte lo consiguió de uno de sus amigos llamado Kei mucho más alto que él y con cabello oscuro que rápidamente añadió.

-Señor estamos preparados para combatir y entrenar con usted.-dijo para tratar de salvar a su amigo de el sermón que el caballero blanco le iba a dar a su amigo. Se acerco con su digimon y siguió hablando.-Debemos ponernos a trabajar señor.

-Sí, si tienes toda la razón chico y por ello comenzare preguntando algo muy importante para empezar ¿Quiénes han alcanzado ya la etapa perfecta?-pregunto el digimon mientras se paseaba con una mirada ceñuda con cada uno como examinándolos con rayos x, dos chicos levantaron la mano tímidamente mientras el oscuro digimon los miraba y decía otra vez.- ¿Quién alcanzo la etapa adulta?

Solo el chico de cabello rojizo alzo la mano bastante avergonzado mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate y bajaba la cabeza hacia el piso.

-Y… ¡¿Quién es el idiota que no ha alcanzado la evolución ni siquiera en el cuerpo adulto?- pregunto casi gritando a todo el grupo muy enfadado. Nadie habló, ni siquiera se movió más que una chica rubia alta de ojos verdes que rompió en llanto mientras alzaba la mano y lloraba desconsoladamente pero nadie se le acercaba para consolarla a excepción del chico alto que había defendido al pelirrojo que rápidamente se acerco a Amanda y la abrazo para que llorara en su hombro y después añadió bastante enojado y frustrado.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarla así!-dijo mientras un Veemon se puso al lado suyo y gruñía muy enojado.

-Cállate mocoso insolente, porque hayas alcanzado el nivel mega no significa que tengas mejor trato que los demás humano.-dijo el digimon mientras lo empujaba por lo que Veemon estallo de ira y evoluciono directo al nivel mega, un majestuoso Ulforce Veedramon se alzo en el aire y trato de asestar un puñetazo en la cara de Omegamon que esquivo el puñetazo y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo contra la pared destruyéndola y exponiendo a Ulforce a campo abierto y transformando su brazo en la hermosa y brillosa espada que ya había usado antes, con ella trató de atravesar a Ulforce el cual rápidamente se elevó en el aire y desde ahí sacó sus espadas de sus brazaletes y se lanzó contra el blanco paladín en picada y grito.

-¡Alforce saber!-el digimon azulado trato de cortar por la mitad a su enemigo que se defendió con su espada sin inmutarse mientras con su brazo de cañón golpeo en la cara a Ulforce que se alejo y dijo en voz alta.- ¡Shining V force!-la V que tenía en su pecho comenzaba a brillar y disparo un laser de color azulado que antes de impactar chocó contra un rayo que salió del cañón con cabeza de Metalgarurumon mientras Omegamon decía suavemente.

-Garuru Cannon…-sin previo aviso la luz azul que salía del pecho de Ulforce Veedramon comenzó a debilitarse y a retroceder del brazo de Omegamon de donde ahora emanaba una luz de color azul chocaba contra la otra luz azul y hacía que todos se estremezcan a su alrededor.

-Ulforce vamos resiste compañero, gánale a ese digimon…- dijo el chico mientras sentía el también la intensidad del choque de energías entre su digimon y el espadachín blanco, saco su digivice y vio que la energía de su digimon disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba tratando de resistir el ataque del digimon blanco hasta que llegó a un punto en que el rayo del Garuru Cannon se comió por completo al rayo azul de Ulforce y así logrando que el espadachín azul saliera despedido por el impacto y se estrellara contra el muro del edificio provocando que regresara a Veemon y se desmayara.

-¡Veemon!-grito muy asustado Kei que se acerco a su digimon y lo tomo en brazos; Omegamon miro a los demás y dijo.

-¿Alguien mas no está de acuerdo con mi método de enseñanza?-pregunto ironizado sus palabras mientras cambiaba su mirada para seguir observando a Kei que se encontraba junto a Veemon tratando de despertarlo sin ningún éxito.-No lo mate- añadió el digimon al observar la cara de Kei.

-Amanda tranquila ya no llores.-dijo un Blackguilmon el cual parecía ser su compañero y que la trataba de consolar.-, ya pasó, no puedes hacer nada para enmendarlo, nada-repitió el digimon bastante triste y sintiéndose impotente de no haber podido ayudar a Ulforce en la pelea.

-Blackguilmon lo siento por no poder ayudarte a evolucionar-dijo la chica muy afectada por lo que estaba pasando-, todo lo que está pasando es por mi culpa.- añadió la niña mientras regresaba con sus compañero que se mantenían junto a sus digimons los cuales eran un Demidevimon y un Patamon que conversaban entre ellos y un dracmon el cual se encontraba al lado del chico de cabello pelirrojo.

-Para comenzar quiero que me muestren la evolución de cada uno de sus digimons-dijo con seguridad el blanco caballero mientras añadía-, además que todos ellos me ataquen a la vez, como pudieron ver su amigo "Ulforce" no pudo hacerme ni siquiera cosquillas a pesar de haber alcanzado un nivel muy poderoso como lo es el mega.-se detuvo un momento para señalar a Veemon que ya había despertado y se encontraba con su compañero humano el cual lo miraba con algo de ternura.-Esto se debe a que Ulforce nunca había enfrentado a un digimon de nivel mega y en cambio yo eh enfrentado a cientos, no miles de ellos y eh salido airoso de cada una de esas batallas-dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Amanda-, con esto quiero llegar a que entiendan que el nivel de su digimon no quiere decir que tan solo con eso podrán ganar si no que lo que más cuenta es la experiencia que hayan tenido y por lo que veo ustedes no han tenido ninguna, por eso estoy aquí 3 días antes de la guerra contando con este día para poder ayudarlos a avanzar lo más que puedan en este corto tiempo.

-Bien ahora sin más que añadir déjenme ver su progreso con sus digimons-dijo mientras los miraba a todos.

Tres chicos gritaron "evolución" al mismo tiempo que cada digimon brillaba y cambiaba de forma para convertirse el Dracmon de Esteban en un Coredramon, el Patamon de Sebastián en un Holyangemon y el Demidevimon de Fred en un Myotismon. Todos habían crecido considerablemente y se erguían frente a Omegamon que los examino con la mirada mientras cada uno se ponía al lado de su tamer.

-Por lo que puedo ver sus digimons aun son insignificantes, simples soldados, pero ya saben yo estoy aquí para convertirlos en digimons de é esta primera clase les enseñaré a sus digimons a permanecer en la etapa perfecta y al campeón a evolucionar y mantenerse en la etapa perfecta también.-Bien comiencen a ó mientras se ponían todos en guardia.

Todo paso muy rápido mientras Myotismon alzaba sus manos y decía "Látigo sangriento" y un par de látigos de color rojo salían de sus manos y con ellos golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo a Omegamon que se protegió con la mano en donde se enredo y se corto por la espada uno de los látigos y jaló de él para mandar despedido a Myotismon y mientras lo hacía el Coredramon lanzaba una llamarada que chocó contra la cara del digimon que ni se inmuto y simplemente con su brazo transformado en espada lo golpeo en la cara al dragón que inmediatamente contra evoluciono a dracmon y quedo en el suelo inconsciente Holyangemon trato de golpear a Omegamon con su espada del brazo que cuando emergió el digimon dijo "Escalibur" y con esa espada trató de cortar por la mitad al enemigo que saltó para esquivar el golpe y con la espada blandió su espada en el aire apunto a Holyangemon y dijo "Grey Sword" eso hizo que una onda de aire cortante se disparaba contra el digimon y estuvo a punto de matarlo, Holyangemon que con un último intento hizo un circulo en el aire con su espada donde se abrió un portal que se trago por completo el ataque del espadachín blanco y luego trató de absorberlo pero este ni se movió pero alrededor de Omegamon todo el lugar se estaba resquebrajando y las piedras eran absorbidas y pedazos de tierra también.

-Bien-dijo el digimon blanco-, muy bien hecho Holyangemon.- repitió.

Holyangemon se encontraba muy cansado por el esfuerzo pero trato de mantenerse en esa forma para seguir luchando.

-Ya puedes detenerte Holyangemon lo has hecho mejor que todos juntos y has soportado unos momentos en pelea con migo, creo que podrías soportar con el cuerpo perfecto en la guerra.

Así la tarde continuó y seguían entrenando arduamente intentando siquiera rozar a Omegamon lo cual no conseguía ninguno de los digimons y a pesar de que Holyangemon seguía siendo el que más tiempo soportaba ni aun así alcanzaba soportar más de 5 minutos. Después de haber estado entrenando por más de 3 horas sin haber logrado avanzar del todo en su misión Veemon y Kei se les unieron y siguieron entrenando, después de entender cómo hacerlo por fin entre Holyangemon y Ulforce Veedramon lograron atraparlo: primero Holyangemon voló y saltó hacia él y trato de cortarlo pero Omegamon saltó y lo esquivo fácilmente mientras Ulforce por el cielo bajaba en picada con sus dos espadas sacadas y trataba de atravesar al digimon y solo se vio que salto muchísimo polvo que cubrió la escena, pero cuando se despejó se vio a Ulforce en el suelo y al paladín blanco un poco lastimado pero casi ileso.

-Bien con eso concluimos por hoy, por lo que pueden ver ahora Holyangemon puede mantenerse en el cuerpo perfecto al igual que Myotismon Coredramon está a punto de evolucionar y Ulforce Veedramon está mejorando mucho su velocidad y fuerza, mañana trabajaremos sus poderes a distancia como el Shining V Force así que ahora vayan a sus cuartos y descansen que mañana será mucho más duro el entrenamiento. Todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus cuartos, a excepción de Amanda la cual fue recluida a un cuarto donde la aislaron para regresarla a su mundo, Blackguilmon también había sido atrapado y estaba a punto de ser asignado a otro tamer lo cual el rechazaba fervientemente.

-Suéltenme debo ir con Amanda ¡Ella me necesita!-reclamaba Blackguilmon a sus captores que eran un Angemon y un Wizardmon los cuales lo metieron en una celda y lo encerraron ahí para que no pudiera intervenir y que se le asignara un nuevo niño traído del mundo humano.

El tiempo transcurría muy rápido y el segundo día ya había llegado a su fin y Coredramon había llegado a su cuerpo perfecto un enorme Metalgreymon que había también logrado mantenerse en esa forma sin perder la evolución y su fuerza se equiparaba con la de Holyangemon. En cuanto a los otros con cuerpo perfecto ya habían alcanzado la etapa mega pero solamente por unos cortos minutos y después regresaban al cuerpo novato, Ulforce Veedramon ya podía pelear de igual a igual con Omegamon y ambos se dañaban casi por igual.

-Bien chicos el avance que hemos alcanzado es bastante bueno, Metalgreymon y Esteban por favor practiquen los disparos de los giga destroyer y traten de que su puntería no falle, Myotismon y Fred deben aumentar el tamaño y la fuerza de los látigos sangrientos y traten de prolongar su evolución en Malomyotismon, recuerda Sebastián el portal de Holyangemon es muy poderoso y peligroso así que si lo usas que solo sea en un momento crítico y su evolución en seraphimon guarda muchos más secretos de los que imaginas…-miro un tanto orgulloso a todos y luego vio a Kei y añadió- Y por ultimo tu chico solo me queda por decirte que aproveches al máximo la velocidad de UlforceVeedramon, fue un placer haberles enseñado y por favor traten de sobrevivir ¿Ok?-termino Omegamon mientras caminaba hacia la salida para poder planear el movimiento de tropas que se efectuaría al siguiente día.

Los chicos se fueron del lugar a sus aposentos para poder descansar junto con sus digimons, solo uno de ellos se encontraba realmente angustiado y no precisamente por la guerra si no por Amanda, no les habían dicho que iba a ser de ella y además la habían recluido de los demás sin que pudieran decirle si quiera una palabra. Anocheció rápidamente y todos en cada uno de sus cuartos se quedaron profundamente dormido a excepción de…


End file.
